The present invention relates to smart phones and in particular to enhancing sound produced by smart phones.
Smart phones have been widely accepted as replacements for common cell phones are used world wide and over two billion smart phones users are projected on 2017. Smart phones are commonly used a speaker phones for hands free operation, and are also commonly used to play music. Unfortunately, known smart phones have very limited space for speaker, and often do not produce a desired sound quality. While the smart phones may be electrically connected to amplifiers and external speakers through cables or Bluetooth®, such use requires additional electrical devices and power sources. There remains a need for a simple, low cost, acoustic enhancement device for use with smart phones.